Le recueil du Ship
by Aititeal
Summary: Un recueil confectionné par deux soeurs jumelles qui voulaient écrire sur leurs couples mha préférés.
1. Sommaire.

Recueil d'Os sur les couples préférés de deux sœurs jumelles dans MHA, tous écrits par ces dernières..

Sommaire des (futurs) couples présents :

-Chap 1 : "Toshi' "

Pairing : David x Toshinori (Fini)

_(David est un personnage issus du film, vous pouvez le trouver aisément en streaming._)

Résumé :

"Toshi' était un apprenti héro particulièrement charismatique et confiant. Il avait formulé le souhait de devenir le symbole de la paix, alors David ferait tout son possible pour l'y aider tant qu'il le pouvait. Après tout, il l'admirait et l'enviait tellement... Mais était-ce réellement que cela ?"

-Katsuki x Deku

-Katsuki x Ejiro

-Shota x Hizashi

-Shoto x Katsuki

-Izuku x Ochaco

-Izuku x Shoto

Ce sommaire changera au fur et à mesure de nos envies et avancées, référez-vous à lui pour voir ce qui peut vous attendre ici.

En espérant que ça puisse vous plaire.


	2. Toshi'

'Toshi'.

Pairing : David Shield*xToshinori Yagi

Avertissements : Pas de scène explicite, juste un bisou.

(*David est un personnage issu du film MHA, c'est un grand scientifique ayant confectionné de nombreux accessoires pour les héros, il ne possède pas d'Alter et à été le partenaire d'All Might pendant la durée de ses études aux US.)

Résumé :

"Toshi' était un apprenti héro particulièrement charismatique et confiant. Il avait formulé le souhait de devenir le symbole de la paix, alors David ferait tout son possible pour l'y aider tant qu'il le pouvait. Après tout, il l'admirait et l'enviait tellement... Mais était-ce réellement que cela ?"

En espérant que cela puisse vous plaire : Bonne lecture.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Il se souvenait.

Tout s'était passé si vite.

Il avait débuté sa journée dans le labo', à travailler sur ses nouveaux prototypes de dispositifs héroïques. Il avait échangé avec quelques camarades autour d'un petit café avant de reprendre son labeur dans le bureau des archives afin d'établir quelques recherches. Il cherchait un livre en particulier sur les étagères quand ça a commencé.

La soudaine montée en chaleur dans la pièce, la fumée qui envahit les lieux tout aussi soudainement . Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien avant que les cris de détresses de ses confrères ne résonnent. Et quand il avait voulu réagir, les flammes lèchaient déjà les étagères, se propageant sur les dossiers et les consommaient. Il s'était retrouvé encerclé, et la fumée avait envahit ses poumons, le faisant tousser.

Très vite, les étages supérieurs avaient commencés à céder et des morceaux enflammés du plafond avaient chutés tout autour de lui. Le manque d'oxygène lui fit perdre ses forces et glisser lentement contre le bureau dans son dos. Il posa les yeux sur la fenêtre barrée par la propagation de l'incendie sur la façade, apercevant le ciel bleu de temps à autre dans la valse incessante des flammes dévorant le bâtiments. Sa vision se brouillait, les sons lui parvenaient toujours plus flous.

Il avait crut à sa fin.

Et puis ce jeune homme était arrivé. Sortit de nul part en défonçant un mur de la pièce, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il lui sembla qu'il lui avait parlé, il avait vu ses lèvres remuer mais il n'avait pas entendu quoi que ce soit.

Il l'avait soulevé avant de faire le tour du bâtiment pour sauver les quelques autres piégés des flammes et était ressorti du bâtiment avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

Ce garçon était époustouflant, pas une seule seconde il ne cessa de sourire, il était comme une étoile brillante qui réchauffait les coeurs et apaisant les esprits en écartant la peur. Il ne pouvait détacher ces yeux de cette lueur que l'autre semblait émettre. Ce grand blond aux yeux bleus un peu à l'étroit dans son jean kaki soutenu par une large ceinture argenté et son t-shirt noir abîmé par les flammes dégageait quelque chose de puissant. Alors, quand il se remit suffisamment pour retrouver ses forces, il ne pût s'empêcher d'aller le remercier.

"Hum, merci. Moi c'est David Shield, et toi ?

-Oh, Euhm, Moi c'est 'All Might' ! J'suis apprenti héro !"

Et son t-shirt ,qui avait plus l'air d'un débardeur à cet instant, grandement détérioré par les flammes céda, le tissus le retenant sur ses épaules se déchirant pour chutter, laissant paraître son torse musclé.

Le blond en fût étonné quelques secondes avant de partir dans un rire joyeux et de s'exclamer que tous ses vêtements ne tenaient jamais bien longtemps. Alors, le scientifique qu'il était et qui voulait vraiment remercier le blond lui proposa de travailler sur un costume qui tiendrait un peu plus.

Et c'est comme ça que débuta leur amitié.

Ils étaient donc deux étudiants parcourant les routes pour casser du vilains entre deux cours. Grâce aux inventions étonnantes qu'il m'était au point, ils ne finissaient jamais trop en retard malgré toutes les fois où le blond avait soif de justice.

Il aurait pût lui refuser bon nombre de fois de l'emmener sur les lieux où les vilains exerçaient leur méfaits, mais il n'arrivait pas à résister face à la détermination qui brillaient au fond de ses prunelles azur.

Il l'admirait. Lui qui avait eût la chance de naître avec un alter et qui s'en servait au sevice du bien. À ses côtés il avait l'impression d'être utile, l'impression de pouvoir être un héro aussi, même sans aucun pouvoir...

La bonne humeur de ce Toshinori Yagi était particulièrement contagieuse, avec lui, on ne pouvait que sourire. Il avait vu le potentiel de ce futur héro et il le croyait dur comme fer quand il disait qu'il voulait devenir le symbole de la paix.

La voix de son ami le tira doucement de ses songes, Toshinori l'appelait depuis quelques petites minutes maintenant et il ne répondait pas, absorbé dans son flot continue de pensées. Alors il lui sourit légèrement en se reconcentrant sur la route pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait tout en s'excusant de sa petite absence.

Ils étaient tous deux en voiture et se dirigeaient vers leur établissement pour la reprise des cours, voilà un bon moment qu'il arpentait les routes aux côtés du blond... Leur années d'étudiants touchaient malheureusement à leur fin et le grand All Might allait bientôt devoir retrouner au Japon. Ils ne leur restaient que peu de temps avant la fin de leur année scolaire pour profiter encore un peu de l'autre.

-"Dave, as-tu entendu ? À quelques rues d'ici des vilains ont prit en otage une garderie pour braquer la banque d'a côté, on doit y aller !"

Quand il disait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, il ne mentait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire 'non', il ne pouvait pas résister au regard déterminé de son ami. Et puis, il savait qu'il allait réussir et qu'ils pourraient rentrer à temps.

Alors ni une, ni deux, il fit demi-tour non sans un léger soupir à l'adresse de son ami qui lui offrit un énorme sourire en retour et ils se dirigèrent vers cette prise d'otage annoncée par la radio quelques minutes plus tôt.

"J'y vais Dave ! Rejoins-moi vite !

-Comme toujours Toshi'."

Et le blond se détacha, prenant appuit sur le tableau de bord pour passé par dessus le pare-brise et prendre appuit sur le capot avant de s'élancer dans un saut qui déstabilisa quelques secondes la voitures, zig-zagant légèrement sous l'impulsion.

Comme ça, on aurait pût croire que le blond était capable de voler... Le voir réaliser de telles prouesses physique remplissait toujours ses yeux d'émerveillement. Son ami n'était vraiment pas un type ordinaire... Alors il poussa son bolide à fond pour le rejoindre plus vite, et une fois arrivé, il freina dans un joli dérapage parfaitement contrôlé pour observer la situation :

Le grand All Might était posté devant la porte de la garderie, face à la grande baie vitrée ou l'on pouvait aisément distinguer les enfants recroquevillés et agglutinés aux côtés des animateurs dans un coin sous le regard d'un des 5 criminels. Le blond avait un peu discuté avec l'un des policiers. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes du lieux permettaient d'entendre tout ce qu'il se disait. Alors l'apprenti-héro prit une grande inspiration.

"NE VOUS INQUIÉTEZ PAS !

-OH PUTAIN LES MECS, C'EST ALL MIGHT !

-OÙ ÇA ?!"

Dans un mouvement de panique, l'un des vilains se mit a tirer en raffale tout autour d'eux, faisant réagir la police alors que Toshinori se précipita à l'intérieur pour le désarmer d'un seul coup en hurlant son habituel "LA CAVALERIE EST ARRIVÉE". La police le suivit alors, profitant que les autres criminels aient été touchés par les tires de leur allié.

"PUTAIN KEVIN, C'EST LA 5ÈME FOIS CE MOIS-CI, TU FAIS CHIER ! ON AURAIT PÛT Y ARRIVER CETTE FOIS, ON AURAIT PÛT AVOIR LA THUNE !

-Désolé patron, mais comme on dit, 'jamais quatre sans cinq' eheheh !

-Bordel, mais t'es vraiment con comme mec, c'est 'jamais deux sans trois' !

-'jamais deux cent trois'...? Mais c'est idiot."

Ces types n'étaient pas à leur premier coup d'essais et avaient à chaque fois réussit à fuir par on ne sait quel miracle, mais aujourd'hui, ils se firent prendre et leurs trois collègues agonisant dans leur sang durent être légèrement soignés avant d'être emmenés.

"Ces types étaient vraiment pas très mâlin..."

Toshinori prit appuis sur la portière, passant par dessus pour s'installer sur le siège et attacher sa ceinture pendant que David faisait un demi tour.

"Eh oui, les méchants sont pas toujours très intelligents...

-M'enfin, c'est une affaire qui s'est vite réglée, c'est déjà ça..."

Ainsi, nos deux amis reprirent le chemin de leur établissement dans le but de commencer leur journée.

Il arrivèrent à l'heure et enchainèrent leurs cours normalement, se séparant.

Ainsi, David prit le chemin du réfectoire dans les environs de midi, concentré sur son cellulaire dans la file d'attente avec son plateau à la main, il se servit tranquillement, ne prêtant même pas de véritable attention à ce qu'il avait pût prendre et entreprit de s'installer à une table quand un type le bouscula, faisant tomber son plateau. Alors il releva les yeux sur lui d'un air un peu lasse.

L'autre le saisit au col, aggressif.

"Tu peux pas faire attention nan ?! Ma chemise est foutu maintenant bordel !"

Il n'eût pas le temps de répondre, Toshinori avait choisit cet instant pour arriver dans le self et vint poser une main sur le poignet du gars, le serrant suffisamment fort pour le faire lâcher prise, souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Tu devrais le laisser tranquille, il n'a très certainement pas fait exprès de te foncer dedans."

Le blond se pencha ensuite sur son ami, tombé après avoir été lâché, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

"Tch. T'as de la chance que ce soit ton pote, le frimeur."

Le type shoota dans le plateau renversé et fit demi tour en râlant, étalant un peu plus la nourriture tombée au passage.

"Merci Toshi...

-De rien Dave, mais tu devrais vraiment faire plus attention quand tu te trouves au milieux des autres.

-Ouais, je sais..."

Le châtain s'attela donc à ramasser, son ami l'y aidant comme il pût.

"Bon, et bien, je ne mange visiblement pas ce midi..."

Les yeux bleus du blond se posèrent sur l'autre, haussant un sourcil.

Ici, la carte de cantine magnétique ne pouvait être passée qu'une fois le midi et le soir, si on essayait de la passer une deuxième fois, la machine se bloquait et il était impossible de récupérer un plateau.

"Mais non ! J'ai encore mon plateau, moi, on partage ?"

Le futur scientifique le fixa un instant, étonné de sa proposition, puis sourit doucement avec une certaine tendresse.

"Ta gentillesse te perdra...

-Peut être, mais en attendant, mangeons !"

Et le blond le traina à sa suite pour manger. Ils partagèrent donc calmement, discutant bien sagement de leurs prochaines activités.

David en avait maintenant plus que conscience : Il aimait Toshinori.

Son 'ami' faisait preuve d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité qui le rendait véritablement adorable. Bien malgré sa carrure impressionnante et puissante, il était doté d'une douceur, d'une capacité de compréhension et de compassion qui contrastait avec l'image que l'on pouvait avoir de lui. Il était un peu enfantin, il avait des rêves pleins les yeux et les moyens de les réaliser.

Au début, ce n'était que de l'admiration, ce jeune homme débordant de confiance et de puissance qui répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il deviendrait le futur symbole de la paix. Il l'avait envié d'être né avec un alter lui permettant de devenir un super héro, et puis il avait comprit qu'en l'aidant, ça pouvait aussi faire de lui un héro. Alors il avait fait de son mieux pour lui apporter l'aide nécessaire à travers ses différents dispositifs tous plus ingénieux les uns que les autres.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient partagé leurs soirées à discuter de tout et de rien, ils avaient apprit à se connaître, et le châtain avait petit à petit succombé à ses charmes.

Mais, alors que lui avait prit conscience de ses sentiments, son ami, lui, ne devait justement le voir que comme un ami... Ils passaient les moindres secondes de leur temps libre ensemble, ils étaient particulièrement proche, mais...

Avec ce statut, Dave était parfaitement au courant des moindres rares petits crushs que le grand blond avait pût avoir, et à moins qu'il ne devienne subitement une charmante jeune femme, il n'avait aucune chance d'être plus qu'un meilleur ami pour lui.

Le plus grand était pourtant d'un naturel si doux, si attentif avec les gens, que parfois il se plaisait à imaginer une relation plus poussée avec lui. Quelque chose qui réchauffait son coeur et avait le don de le mettre de bonne humeur. Il essayait de ne pas se laisser démoralisé par la triste réalisation que cela n'arriverait jamais, il devait faire son possible pour Toshi' en l'aidant dans l'accomplissement de ses rêves.

Alors, à la fin des cours, ils se retrouvèrent. Dave prenant le volant en laissant l'autre s'installer sur le siège passager pour prendre la route et occuper leurs quelques prochaines heures. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, on était le deuxième vendredi du mois, et qu'à chaque deuxième vendredi du mois les deux étudiants quittaient leur établissement pour se rendre à un endroit magique. Un petit coin de nature éloigné du centre ville, s'y rendre était leur petit plaisir pour se détendre un peu. Ils l'avaient repéré lors de la capture d'un méchant particulièrement vivace qui refusait de se laisser attraper. Ils avaient perdu énormément de temps pour enfin lui passer les menottes, la nuit ayant lentement pointée le bout de son nez et ils avaient profité d'une pause bien mérité dans ce petit endroit avant de rentrer sur le campus.

Au fil du temps, ils avaient prit la décisions de revenir souvent pour être tranquille et profiter de la vue offerte. Juste pour passer une soirée entre meilleurs amis à discuter de tout et de rien en mangeant tranquillement devant un couché de soleil splendide ou à la belle étoile en fonction de la saison.

Pour ça, les deux jeunes hommes prenaient le temps de s'arrêter à une petite supérette pour acheter rapidement ce qui seraient leur repas avant de reprendre la route, quand ça n'était pas simplement l'apprenti Héro qui partageait un bento avec son ami pour lui faire goûter à quelques spécialités japonaises qu'il était capable de cuisiner. Avec le départ plus qu'imminant du blond, le châtain profitait plus que jamais de ces instants où ils pouvaient être tranquilles, ensemble.Toshi' semblait accorder d'autant plus de détails à toutes les futilités de son quotidien aussi, et ce soir là, il observait attentivement les paysages qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux, comme s'il voulait graver chaque instants ici, à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Quand le scientifique stoppa le moteur sur ce qui aurait dût être une aire de repos inachevée, face au spectacle de la nature sous la lumière argenté de la pleine lune et de toutes ces étoiles constellant la voûte céleste, Toshinori défit sa ceinture, attrapant le sac plastique contenant leur nourriture, et passa une nouvelle fois par dessus le pare-brise pour s'installer sur le capot. David en fit de même, trouvant le calme de la végétation endormie, seulement bercée par la douce brise faisant remuer les feuillages en plus de refroidir les êtres présents, particulièrement reposant.

"Dave, c'est bien ce soir la pluie d'étoile filante ?"

Il baissa les yeux de sa précédente contemplation sur son partenaire, venant mettre une main dans le sac pour récupérer ses sandwichs.

"Yep, normalement c'est bien ce soir."

L'autre hocha la tête, venant ouvrir l'emballage des siens pour se saisir d'un des trois présent à l'intérieur et croquer à pleine dents dedans. Le futur scientifique fit de même, attrapant sa cannette après deux bouchées pour l'ouvrir et en boire une gorgée.

"Tu te souviens... Quand on s'est rencontrés...?"

Il posa les yeux sur son ami, s'arrêtant de mâcher quelques secondes avant de reprendre et d'hocher simplement la tête en émettant un 'Hum' sonore pour acquiescer à la question de son ami.

"J'ai faillis mourir, comment ne pourrais-je pas m'en souvenir ?"

Ajouta-t-il après avoir terminé sa bouchée.

"C'est vrai... Tu tenais vraiment à me remercier...

-Ne serais-tu pas légèrement nostalgique tout à coup, Toshi' ?"

Le blond fit glisser son regard du paysage à son compagnon de route, souriant avec une douceur palpable en se souvenant du passé.

"Peut être bien... Mais en même temps, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps ici...

-Je sais, alors profite tant que tu le peux encore."

L'apprenti héro baissant lentement les yeux sur le sandwich qu'il avait entre les mains, soudainement assez sérieux. Le futur scientifique qui fixait sa cannette un peu bêtement, senti une pointe de tristesse naître en lui. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça. Il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer son futur quotidien sans ce grand idiot au coeur énorme, sans son sourire rayonnant...

"Tu sais Dave... Même si je dois m'en aller, je n'oublierai rien de tous ce que j'ai vécu ici..."

Ils plongèrent chacun dans les yeux de l'autre en accrochant leur regard. Il se laissa hypnotiser par les deux orbes bleus emplit d'une sorte de nostalgie, d'une douceur et de cette lueur indescriptible qui caracterisait tant le futur symbole de la paix. Un grand sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres quand il se pencha sur le châtain pour venir doucement coller son poing à son épaule.

"Tu feras toujours parti de la cavalerie."

Et cette simple phrase balaya son début de tristesse d'un revers de main, comme si elle n'avait été qu'un grain de poussière. Toute la fierté et la joie de cette simple constatation de la part de Toqhinprie s'exprimait sur son visage et il vint rouvrit son poing pour faire passer son bras autour de ses épaules et attirer David contre lui dans une légère étreinte d'une douceur et d'une attention incomparable et particulière.

L'explosion de sentiments qui naquit dans l'esprit du sans alter le boulversa un instant, son coeur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Ce grand sourire adorable qui s'étalait sur la bouille du blond si près de lui, lui fit perdre la tête. Il avait besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, son coeur semblait battresi fort pour se libérer de sa cage, mais aucune pensée cohérente n'arrivait à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit, il se contentait de sourire bêtement tandis que ses joues de coloraient doucement, aucun mots ne pouvant être formulés dans sa bouche à ce moment. Alors il agit. Il profita que son ami ait tourné la tête pour observer les premières étoiles filantes qui traversaient les cieux, desserrant légèrement sa prise autour de ses épaules, pour venir embrasser sa joue offerte.

Un simple petit baiser qui fût presque instantanément regretté par celui l'ayant réalisé et qui fit sursauter l'autre en plus de lui faire ouvrir de grand yeux, il les plaqua sur son ami en se reculant sous la surprise du geste, incrédule. Alors David se mit a rougir légèrement face à l'autre.

"M-M-Mais D-Dave...!"

Et les joues de son homologues se colorèrent bien plus subitement, bien plus vivement, commençant à s'agiter sans savoir comment réagir face à ce simple petit geste affectif qui en disait tellement, alors après avoir cherché à prononcer des phrases qui refusaient de sortir et fait de gands gestes sans queue ni tête, le blond se réfugia dans ses mains. Il les plaqua contre ses joues chaudes, se tournant légèrement pour se cacher de son 'meilleur ami' et continua de s'agiter nerveusement dans de petits gestes.

Il s'était attendu à toutes les réactions possibles, sauf à celle la. Alors, passé son étonnement de voir ce grand blond d'un naturel si confiant et si bavard devenir si nerveux en se cachant dans ses mains pour dissimuler sa gêne, en plus de s'agiter comme un verre de terre cherchant à s'en aller, incapable de prononcer quelque chose d'autre que des début de mots incompréhensibles, il éclata de rire. Pas un rire de véritable moquerie, juste un rire joyeux face à l'adorable bouille gênée de Toshinori, il était heureux de ne pas avoir eu de réaction violente et il laissa l'explosion de ses sentiments le faire glisser dans l'euphorie de l'instant.

Celui qui se faisait appeler 'All Might' se mit alors à bouder, écartant ses mains pour se retourner vers l'autre, mort de rire, et le fixer avec sa moue boudeuse, les joues toujours rosies. Ah ça le faisait rire ? Très bien, alors il allait se venger : Sans crier gare, il lui refit entièrement face pour se saisir de ses épaules. Le châtain rouvrit un oeil qu'il avait fermé dans son fou rire pour le regarder avec un peu d'incompréhension, se stoppant queques seconde pour être finalement témoin des lèvres de son 'meilleur ami' venant se poser contre les siennes avec force, comme pour faire cesser ces moqueries.

Il en resta parfaitement étonné et ne réagit pas, son 'ami' se reculant pour le regarder avec la fierté de lui avoir cloué le bec, toujours aussi coloré par sa gêne.

Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, y lisant toutes sortes d'émotions et s'y perdant avant que David ne se penche sur Toshinori pour lui rendre la pareille en scellant une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres dans un baiser bien plus doux, tout ça en étant assit sur le capot de la voiture, leur sandwichs à peine entamés ayant temporairement regagné leur emballage aux côtés de leur cannettes, échappant sommairement à leur futur digestion, face au paysage magnifique que leur offrait ce coin de nature et à la pluie d'étoiles filantes qui illuminait d'avantage la voûte céleste en accompagnant la lune et ses constellations.

Alors, en les apercevant rapidement du coin de l'oeil entre deux baisers, Dave formula mentalement un voeux en espérant de tout son être qu'il se réalise : garder Toshi' au près de lui pour l'éternité.

~O.o.O.o.O~

"Pitié ! Me laissez pas avec cet imbécile heureux !"

Le vilain collait son front aux plaques trasparentes qui constituaient leur cellule.

"Roh, aller boss, on va passer un bon moment. Regarde, j'ai trouvé une mouche, je crois que je vais l'appeler 'J'aiPasFaisExpresAlorsArrêtezS'IlVousPlait', nan ?"

Son compagnon assit dans un coin, dans la cellule adjacente, s'en voulait un peu d'avoir encore fait foirer leur braquage.

"... AYEZ UN PEU DE GENTIELLESSE, ME LAISSEZ PAS AVEC CE TYPE BORDEL !"

Il frappa son front contre la parroie froide, désespéré.


End file.
